Full System Breakdownpart one
by Strider982
Summary: A dead space inspired story. Not exactly like the game, but hopefully an enjoyable take on the series. Please rate it.


Prologue: The USG Ishimura

Samuel Forge threw his bag down hard onto his small bed. A look of distress was etched onto his face. Sweat dripped off his forehead, and he decided he should take a cold shower. Being an engineer was hot and tiring work. It went almost without praise, people didn't realise how important his role was in keeping them all alive. Things would be very different in the world without engineers, especially head ones like him. He threw his clothes into a messy pile and stepped into the shower. The water felt good and he stood still and let it run down him. He washed his entire body, and washed his hair twice, just to keep it clean, you could never know what would get in there in his line of work. He dressed up in jeans and a navy t-shirt. He sat on his bed and read a book until his girlfriend came in.

" Bad day?" He asked judging the look on her face.

" Don't get me started, they can't just expect me to work overtime, of course I don't mind! But I would like to be asked not told," Replied Amelia.

" People need you babe. They need us both, it's a tough life, but we get the reward of knowing we are doing a lot of good on board this thing.

Amelia was a doctor, a veteran one at that, she could deal with nearly everything she encountered. Very rarely did a patient die under her watch, and even then it wasn't usually her fault. She had become rather untrusting of the less experienced doctors she worked alongside. Some of them resented her for that, but she knew that everyone makes mistakes, and they were more likely too.

Sam decided not to enquire further into her day. She didn't seem in the best of moods, he could only assume it was one of those times that she would sit by herself in the corner for the entire evening, and only go to bed when he was fast asleep. Fine by him, he thought. Sometimes, their relationship was a little tedious for both of them, but they both lived stressful lives and had learnt to accept each others flaws. Suddenly, Sam's PDA started to beep, an incoming message. Sam would have liked to ignore it but knew it could be important. It was.

" Sam, I don't know if you can hear me, but we need you down at the engine room right away, something isn't right. This could be the final straw this ship needs before a full breakdown," Came the voice of Oliver, a leading technician.

" What could the techs want with you ?" Asked Amelia.

" No idea, but I'd better go check it out," Said Sam, kissing Amelia on the cheek, grabbing his bag and leaving.

The technicians and engineers normally stayed out of each other's way. Electronics and computers were the techs' field. Whereas machines and robotics were engineers'. Sam could only assume that it was something involving both of them, a very rare occurrence.

Sometimes, working aboard the U.S.G. Ishimura was hard work. Not many people liked the idea of living aboard a huge space craft in the middle of uncharted galaxies. But ever since he had been a boy, it had been Sam's dream. As Sam made his way towards the engine rooms, he peered in a few rooms. In one was the canteen, only a few people were left in there now, most of them clearing away after the messier people. In another were the Alpha squadron, the ships' most elite squad of soldiers. They were forever practicing their accuracy and strength.

In the last room he looked in were a few scientists gathering around something Sam didn't recognise, it looked like some sort of deformed life form. As he tried to get a better look, an angry bald man with small glasses slammed the door in his face. Sam didn't think much of it, the scientists mostly kept their selves locked away, forever pondering over new discoveries.

Eventually, Sam arrived at the engine room. Immediately he realised something was very, very wrong. Smoke was pouring out of several of the engines. Flames were hastily being contained by a combined force of Techs and Mechs. Oliver came over to greet Sam as he walked in, deep concern lined his face.

" Welcome, sorry to call you out at this time, but as you can see… the situation is bad, and deteriorating fast," Said Oliver.

" What exactly is wrong?" Asked Sam, still looking around the large smoke-filled room.

" That's just it, we don't know yet. These engines just suddenly exploded, a few people were injured, but no reported deaths yet. The ship is running on half power now. We're getting them repaired, but they shouldn't do that,"

" No, they shouldn't. I'll take a look at some of them when they get repaired. Until then, I'll go help contain the fire," Said Sam.

" Ok, I'll let you know when we have an engine ready for examination," Said Oliver walking away.

Sam went over to the flames and felt sweat come back to his forehead, his shower had been for nothing.

Amelia sat in her underwear looking at her measly wardrobe. Fashion wasn't exactly something most people aboard the Ishimura valued, but she did. She always wanted to look better than the other women. Shallow though that made her, she liked to be the centre of attention. She was a complicated person really. She picked up a black silk dress and put it up against herself, after looking in the mirror, she decided against wearing it. In the end she wore a blue denim jacket and black skinny jeans. She picked up her handbag and made sure she had credits. 150 should be more than enough, she thought to herself. She wrote a note to Sam and headed off to the bar for a good night out, something she didn't often get.

Alex Stevens put his assault rifle back in the rack and picked up a pistol instead. Sliding it smoothly into it's holster, he set out on patrol. He didn't really have the prospect of a difficult night ahead of him, it was only Wednesday and most of the drunken louts he sometimes came across would be too tired from work to go out to the bar. Perhaps a cat fight would be the highlight of his evening. Nothing too exciting was certain. He decided to head to the toilets before setting off, just to save his bladder bursting in the event that something interesting did happen. He walked into the male toilets that primarily served the canteen. He walked into a cubical, he didn't like using the urinals. As he peed, two men walked in, having a conversation.

" I know, smoke everywhere apparently," Said one.

" And fire!" Exclaimed the other.

" Most of the engines offline, sounds worrying," Said the first.

" I'm sure the Techs and Mechs can handle it," Assured the second.

" Oh yeah, I hear they're working together for this one!" Said the first.

Alex didn't hear anymore as they both walked out at this point. Perhaps something interesting was finally going to happen, he thought. He set off towards the engine rooms, and as he did his PDA sounded. The face of Oliver appeared.

" Hate to bother you Alex but, a lot of people have come to the engine rooms to see what's going on, it's getting a bit much, reckon you can come help out," He asked.

" Already on my way," Replied Alex.

Sam glanced again at the massing crowd of people on the walkways above the engine room. There wasn't much to do up there other than choke on the clouds of black smoke still pouring from some of the engines. Let them gawp, he thought. As long as they didn't interrupt his examinations, he was content. He heard authoritive shouts and gunshots, he guessed security had come to disperse the crowds. He heard the crowds disperse and laughed to himself, knowing they'd be back soon. He heard Oliver thank somebody and looked up to see Alex coming down to them. Sam had never really liked Alex, little though he had spoken to him. He seemed arrogant and ruthless. Sam decided he would stay out of his way, and went back to examining the engines.

He hadn't found anything suspicious or even helpful. It seemed as if everything had just blown up for no reason. A system glitch perhaps. But in a place like the Ishimura, you couldn't afford system glitches. If everything on the ship glitches then there would be almost no clean air to breathe, the specimens being examined by the scientists would be able to escape. The lights would all go out and people would start to die. Before long only a few people would be alive, clinging to the unfiltered air which would be thinly spread out across the ship. That was what everybody on board feared would happen. The chances were so small it was almost impossible. But Sam knew anything was possible, especially in space.

Sam heard footsteps and looked round to see Oliver coming towards him, he groaned quietly.

" Any news?" Asked Oliver.

" Not yet," Replied Sam.

Oliver raised an eyebrow " How much time do you need, we're attracting crowds"

" As if I hadn't already noticed," Said Sam, his temper starting to show " What do you want me to say? I don't know ok. This is weird, something outside the system must have done this,"

" Outside the system… what're you saying? A virus," Oliver seemed even more worried.

" I'm not sure yet, we need to check for reports of other incidents like this, we need to go to the archives." Said Sam. " Let's get going,"

END OF PART 1- PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT.


End file.
